


Precarious Prologue

by McKayRulez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, First Dates, Future Tense, Geek Love, Geeks, Nerd Peridot (Steven Universe), Other, Past Tense, Philosophy, Present Tense, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, from a certain point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Peridot and Steven discuss the concept of time, because geek talk is the best type of conversation to have on a date.Also.."Hello Garnet!"





	Precarious Prologue

"Here we are in the future!" 

"No. We're in the present." 

"But it's the future from where we were in the past." 

"Which doesn't change it from being the present."

"Depends on your perspective." 

"No. Well.. I mean as soon as we say it, it's already in the past, because it just happened. So I guess that's true in a sense." 

"Garnet always see the future." 

"And?" 

"So, here we are in the future!" 

"..... But that's not-... She isn't physically in the future!" 

"From your point of view." 

"What does that even mean? *sigh* Forget it. Whatever, but you said "'we are' in the future." How does her future vision effect us, so we're also in the future?" 

"She saw our conversation in the past, so all of this is us saying hello to her from her future." 

"....." Peridot frowns at Steven across the table for a moment, then stands up in her chair and yells, (startling the other people around them), "Hey Garnet! Don't you know it's impolite to stare!" 

"I'm sure she only does it because she cares." 

She sits back down and flattens the wrinkles out of her yellow dress. "Cared." She corrects him. 

"Huh?" 

"She cared. Past tense." 

Steven glances to the side in thought. "Or will care." He then grins, as he realizes something. "Awww! Garnet cares, cared, or will care, about our first date!"


End file.
